Bisque's Mate
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: Yang bisa kalian lihat hanyalah hati porselen yang kosong, sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pria bekas prajurit itu. /Semi-canon, drabble, OOC?, mistypo?, headcanon alalalaaa/


Apa yang dapat kalian pikirkan tentangku?

Hanya seonggok porselen tak bernyawa, terduduk di sudut ruangan, menunggu anak-anak mengajakku bermain.

Tetapi, tidak, bukan itu yang terjadi.

Seseorang yang lain lah yang menghampiriku.

_Cailleach_ agung itu—_Saint_ Sovereign—membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Bisque's Mate<strong>

**Unlight © Techway Co.,Ltd**

**WARNING: Semi-canon?, OOC?, drabble, mistypo kasih tahu saya, avatar POV, hampir semua headcanon karena original story-nya belum mencapai konklusi**

**DLDR plus RnR?**

* * *

><p>Begitu terbangun, mataku segera menangkap sosok seorang anak lelaki berwajah ramah, tengah merapikan rambutku menggunakan sebuah sisir. Dan sepertinya ia menyadari gerakan mataku yang menyelidiki apapun yang ada di ruangan antik ini.<p>

"Anda sudah terbangun rupanya, Nona. Perkenalkan, nama saya Blau," ujarnya—masih dengan sisir di tangannya. Aku tak menjawab. Aku sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa anak ini berada di hadapanku.

"Hei! Setidaknya, katakanlah sesuatu!" seekor makhluk kecil bersayap beterbangan mengelilingiku. Tetapi, segera dihentikan anak lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu dengan gerakan isyarat jari telunjuk.

"Maafkan dia, Nona," ucapnya. Kali ini, ia menyimpul pita merah di kerah bajuku. "Ah iya, tanyakanlah apapun yang tidak Anda pahami. Saya akan sebisa mungkin menjawabnya. Mengenai misi ini misalnya...Anda mengerti, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. Dan kalimat pertamaku keluar melalui bibir kecilku, "Mencari jiwa dari kehidupan lampau, mengembalikan memori-memorinya yang hilang, serta mengemban misi untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia ini."

"Anda memahaminya dengan baik," lantas anak bernama Blau itu kembali tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menyuguhkan secangkir teh padaku—dan kuraih perlahan. "Kalau begitu, mohon kerja sama Nona mulai saat ini. Anda dapat memanggil saya kapan pun Anda butuhkan, _Saint's Child,_" sebelum kuseruput teh itu hingga habis, tiba-tiba Blau sudah rahib dari depan mataku.

.

.

.

Satu dari banyak puing-puing bangunan di Hex Realm telah menyelamatkanku dari makhluk-makhluk kelaparan yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Aku tak tahu mereka suka _daging_ _porselen_ atau tidak, tetapi lebih baik untuk tidak menghadapi mereka seorang diri.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak kemarin aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari jiwa yang _Saint_ maksud. Namanya Izac. Dan di hari yang sama, kami bertemu orang yang katanya adalah teman masa kecilnya—yang juga merupakan salah satu jiwa yang kucari. Sayangnya, orang itu malahan mengaku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Itu membuat Izac cukup terpukul, laluorang itu pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja setelah membuat Izac cedera di sebuah perdebatan. Untungnya tak terlalu dalam.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyaku sembari menghampirinya yang terduduk di pojok ruangan puing-puing. Ia menatapku sekilas, kemudian melempar pandangannya ke arah lantai sambil tertawa—seolah kejadian kemarin tidak ada.

"Sedikit membaik. Berkat obat yang kau berikan juga," jawabnya menyudahi tawanya.

"Baguslah," aku segera mengambil posisi duduk di lantai pula, memunggungi pria mantan prajurit kastil Reighdenberg itu.

"Apa aku menghambat tujuanmu?"

"Tidak juga. Kita masih bisa mencarinya kembali, temanmu itu," aku mendongak, mencari celah untuk memandang langit berbintang dari balik atap bangunan yang sudah tak utuh lagi itu. "Dari pada itu, apakah mentalmu sudah cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya kembali suatu saat nanti?"

"Haah... Eva bodoh..." pria _blonde _itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menyebut nama temannya.

"Dan aku cukup terkesan, kau yang baru saja mengenalku, dapat langsung mempercayai ucapanku," timpalku lagi. "Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau-kalau aku memperdayaimu?"

"Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku. Firasatku jarang salah," Izac menggeser posisi duduknya hingga dapat bertatapan denganku. "Lagipula kau yang menyambut kebangkitanku. Dan menjanjikan pecahan-pecahan memori yang hilang dari diriku, yang berarti begitu halnya juga dengan jiwa-jiwa lain yang sedang kau cari. Termasuk Eva."

Ah, dia masih memikirkan pria Evarist itu.

"Ya. Tanpa kalian, dunia ini akan hancur...itu hal yang tidak bisa kupungkiri. Kalian yang sudah tidak bisa kembali ke dunia fana, dibangkitkan kembali di _sini_, untuk mengubah nasib buruk dunia kegelapan ini," ujarku lagi.

Pria di hadapanku ini hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menggosok hidungnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan meluncur dari bibirku.

Lalu, aku pun melanjutkan, "Apa kau tidak menyesal karena menjadi salah satu dari jiwa-jiwa terpilih itu? Akan lebih baik bukan, jika kau tidak mengingat kembali masa lalumu dengan tetap tertidur di alam sana? Sebagai catatan, bukan hanya waktu-waktu menyenangkan saja yang akan kau lihat, tetapi juga waktu-waktu memilukan."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu," Izac tertawa kembali—benar-benar tak seperti sedang mengalami cedera. "Yah...aku tidak menyesalinya, jika dunia yang sedang kutempati _sekarang ini_ memang benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan terancam. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah membantumu mencegah keadaan terburuk. Toh, aku hanya mantan prajurit Granddilenia—negeri yang sudah tidak sama lagi dengan yang di dunia sebelumnya."

Aku memperhatikan air muka Izac. Sekilas, saat ia menyebutkan nama Granddilenia, matanya tampak sendu.

"Bagaimana rasanya itu, Izac?"

"Hah?"

"Begitu bangkit, kau mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mengingat apa penyebab kematianmu...itu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aah...itu. Tentu saja kebingungan—sebelum kau jelaskan kemarin," jawab pria ber-_eyepatch _itu. "...dan Eva—katamu Eva juga salah satu jiwa yang kau cari...ya...?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Begitukah..." Izac tersenyum pahit. "Kalau begitu...dia juga—"

"Ya, seperti dirimu. Evarist juga telah meninggalkan dunia fana. Dan tampaknya memorinya yang menghilang itu termasuk memori mengenaimu."

Jemari Izac menggosok batang hidungnya lagi. Ah, pasti dia hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus diucapkannya saat ini—terlihat seperti begitu.

"Uhm..." Izac menggumam sejenak sebelum memulai topik lain. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"...Apa?"

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, kau akan melakukan apa?"

_Melakukan apa _katanya? Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu. Kujawab saja sekenanya,"Tidak melakukan apa-apa...kurasa."

"Ayolah, kau pasti pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" rupanya orang ini cepat _sembuh. _Lihat, sekarang ia malah mengajakku mengobrol dengan entengnya.

"Aku hanya akan kembali menjadi boneka tak bernyawa, kembali menemani anak-anak yang bermai—"

"Eh, hei! Kau bisa ikut denganku nantinya, atau dengan yang lainnya," potongnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Izac dapat begitu bersemangat seperti itu, sedangkan ia sendiri masih menanggung beban fisik dan mental. "Aku akan meminta _Saint_ Sovereign supaya tidak mengambil kembali jiwamu yang sekarang ini. Jiwa yang lainnya pasti juga menyetujuinya."

Cukup lama aku menatap pria satu ini dengan pandangan heran. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang direncanakannya seusai misi kami terpenuhi?

"Kenapa? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu demi sebuah boneka?"

"Hmm..." Izac tak langsung menjawab. Kali ini, ia mengusap dagunya sambil memandangi langit-langit. "Apa kau merasa keberatan dimintai tolong oleh _Saint _untuk menjemput kami?"

"...Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa itu sebuah beban."

"Kalau begitu, kau temanku. Juga teman mereka yang sedang kau cari," bibirnya menampilkan cengiran lebar. Aku tak mengerti , entah kenapa membuatku sedikit tenang.

Detik berikutnya, kulihat Izac melepas _boots-_nya. Kemudian, mulai mengelapinya dengan kain basah—yang entah sejak kapan ia mendapatkannya. Mungkin ia menemukannya di suatu tempat di puing-puing ini.

_...Teman, _eh?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan segera kukibas rok merahku yang tertempeli debu lantai. Mata Izac yang tadinya terfokus pada kedua _boots-_nya, kini memandangku yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah... Teman!" ujarku, yang kemudian menjulurkan tangan kananku pada pria itu. "Kau harus bisa kuandalkan...sampai kapanpun!"

Izac kembali memperlihatkan cengirannya, serta segera meraih tangan porselenku.

"Tentu!" sahutnya. "Karena kau temanku, aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama. Bukan dengan julukan '_Saint's Child_' itu."

"Uhm... Aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya nama, tapi...kau bisa memanggilku Bisque."

Kurasa aku akan segera tahu, kenapa Izac termasuk orang yang kuat menurut Saint.

"Bis...que... Terdengar seperti nama makanan..."

"...Terserah kau."

"Hmm... Baiklah, Bisque..._chan!_"

"...Eh—HEI!"

Ya, aku akan segera mengetahuinya...tak lama lagi.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hai hai haaaaiiii! Fue datang kembali di fandom baru~

Saya baru keracunan Unlight #eh  
>Trus nyoba ke fandom di FFN...dan mungkin juga baru satu-satunya yang publish fic UL Indo di sini...ya...?<br>Hwhwhw saya ngarep ntar ada yang bikin fic UL lagi selain saya :"D

Chara starter-nya di sini saya bikin si Bang Ijek...gatau saya pengen aja pake dia dibanding si Papa Eva, Bang Grun, ato Bang Abel #seenaknya sendiri ngubah nama orang #dibuang ke rawa

BTW, cailleach tu saya cari artinya sih wanita tua gitu...tapi ada yang bilang penyihir wanita...ada lagi yang bilang dewi #dordordor  
>Abisnya sebutannya si Saint tu cailleach sih #intip wiki<br>Trus bisque ya...itu emang nama sup sih, tapi nama jenis boneka juga  
>Pokoknya boneka yang realis dan persendiannya keliatan...yaa kek gitu deh~<p>

Sekian dari Fue xD

Makasih ya uda mampir  
>Boleh dong tinggalin review-nya? :"3<p> 


End file.
